crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M82A1
Barrett M82A1 (Known as Barrett M99 in CF VN) is an anti-material bolt-action sniper rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The Barrett M82A1 fires .50BMG Anti-Material ammunition, which the most powerful ammunition caliber. It is the only sniper rifle that can 1-hit kill anywhere on the body with full wallbang damage. In HMX, Barrett M82A1 proves to be a valuable sniper rifle as it can score 3x damage against mutants (max 5000 damages with Headshot, min 1000 damage with leg/arm shot (Except CF NA and Brazil, it has been nerfed there). However, this gun is very heavy and take the longest time to cycle the bolt, making it not much more useful than regular sniper rifles in TDM/FFA match. Advantages * Extremely high damage for a sniper rifle * Has 100% wallbang * Very powerful in MM/HM/HMX (CF China and CF Vietnam only) * Very powerful in Wave Mode (CF China and CF Vietnam only) * Very powerful in Challenge Mode (CF China and CF Vietnam only) * Highly accurate at any range (when scoping) * High ammo capacity for a sniper rifle * Short drawing time (some versions only) * Very short reload time (some versions only) Disadvantages * Extremely heavy for a sniper rifle * Long bolt cycling time * Low damage in Mutation Mode/Hero Mode/Hero Mode X (almost no difference with AWM; all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam) * Low damage in Wave Mode (almost no difference with AWM; all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam) * Low damage in Challenge Mode/Zombie Mode (almost no difference with AWM) (all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam) * Long drawing time (some versions only) * Long reload time (some versions only) * Only obtainable by Cash Points Version Differences CN= Available in Item Shop and can be rented with CF Points. |-| JP= Available in RioCoin Capsule. |-| VN= Available in VCoin Capsule and it also offers daily prize besides the permanent prize. |-| ID= Available in Item Shop and can be rented with Koin. In this version it deals very low damage in Mutation Modes (below AWM). It has very slow drawing and reloading speed. |-| PH= Available in Mega Lotto Shop. |-| NA= Avaliable in ZP Crates. |-| EU= Available in RP Capsule. |-| BR= Available in ZP Capsule. Variants Trivia *The real M82A1 is semi-automatic sniper rifle. When you fire the M82A1, the recoil pushes the barrel back, pushing the bolt back to load another round while the in-game M82A1 is bolt-action sniper rifle *In CF VN, the Barrett M82A1 is very hard to win permanently due to its crate carrying both permanent variant and temp variant. However, this makes this gun very easy to obtain as most people can just spin a few crates and get a temp one. Also it can be obtained 30 days by exchanging 80 coupons. *It is often called "3z" in CF VN, which is simply the Vietnamese pronouncing of the word "Barrett" *Barrett M82A1 in CF Japan has normal damage dealing like the AWM. The most powerful sniper rifle here is the RAI Model 500. *Even though the GMs in CFNA stated that Barrett M82A1 won't be updated, it is finally released there in January 2014. This is likely a forced/mandatory update from Tencent rather than requested update. Just like in most other servers, Barrett M82A1 has been nerfed to have only normal firepower, making it useless against mutants. However, it can still 1-hit kill anywhere on the body and retains full wallbang damage. *In CF EU, CF JP, CF PH and CF ID. Barrett M82A1's damage has been reduced more than 50% for Zombies gameplay (inc. Challenge Mode) and the reload and drawing speed has been reduced too. So it's very useless in some versions of CF. *This gun is extremely dangerous in Wave Mode due to its firepower - one single shot can drain 500 HP off enemy players by default (And this number will get higher as players level up or buffing up their card with jewels). A decent sniper can easily win in the early game against any slightly damaged opponents with just a single shot - if not, they can quickly switch to pistol and finish them off. *In CF RU this gun has the weakest damage comparing to other localisations. It deals fixed 100 HP damage in all game modes and damage bonuses don't affects on it's damage. Also, there is a known bug that Barrett deals 99HP damage while hitting a leg through wood. * In CF NA, this gun has one of the worse Barrett nerfs in mutation/zombie mode. It has been nerfed to the damage of an M700, not being able to 1 shot gun zombies, and barely dealing damage to mutants. * In CF Indonesia, this gun and its all other variants in ZTM (HMX) deals only 200 damage each shot anywhere in body including head whenever this gun is nerfed or a glitch the GMs not attempted to fix this, making this gun is a joke and causing players to be mad after knowing that in CF China and CF Vietnam this gun rocks at Mutation Mode/HM/HMX. * So far, Barrett M82A1 is the only sniper rifle (or possibly weapon) to have all variants dragon-themed. It is also a mandatory weapon of the Royal Dragon series released to celebrate Lunar New Years. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle